I Wish I Could Understand
by Gryffindor-Chaser4
Summary: After messing with time-turners, both the Marauders and the Next Generation seem to have shown up at Grimmauld Place right before Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fifth year. How will things turn out? .:ADOPTED BY JUSTSOMERANDOMPOTTERHEADLOL:.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I am nowhere near owning it! *sobs***

I WISH I COULD UNDERSTAND

"Padfoot?" James Potter asked.

"Hmm?" Sirius Black, his friend, responded, his fingers lightly touching the page of a book.

"I'm bored. Let's do something."

At this Sirius turned towards him. "What are you suggesting?"

James hesitated. "Weeellll... go get Moony, Wormtail, and Evans. Then I'll tell you."

Sirius sighed. After fetching everyone, they all looked expectantly at James, who had a mischivous look on his face.

"Look, all. I just found a time-turner," they gaped at it as he pulled it out of his pockert, "and I want to use it."

"James, where did you get that?" Lily asked, the first to snap out of gaping at the time-turner.

He smirked at her. "I'm not going to tell you that just now."

She sighed and threw her hands up. Sirius practically yanked it out of James' hands as he threw the chain over his head. "Come on, guys! This'll be fun!"

Peter scurried in immediately, but Remus and Lily were skeptical at first.

"I suppose that if we don't come, you guys will go anyway, sooo... it's better for us to come," Remus reasoned.

Lily agreed, and soon they were all in the loop. James excitedly took a hold of the turner and started to turn it. Peter accidentally hit James' elbow with his, causing the turning to go out of control.

"Wormtail!" James' stared at the time-turner, shell-shocked.

"Sorry! Sirius was tickling me!" Peter cried.

The five disappeared from their time and, after a few seconds, appeared suddenly in front of - _Grimmauld Place_?!

"Padfoot-your-what-house-Grimmauld- _what_?!" James spluttered.

Sirius stood, gaping, at his house. Well, if you could even call it that. He shook his head. No, he couldn't be back here again! He had just run away, he... he couldn't be back here again!

Then again, it was a different time, so it might be different. But was it the future or the past? They had no idea what time they were in.

The five cautiously snuck into the house. They heard a faint chatter in the kitchen, so they fearfully walked up the stairs, which creaked too much for their liking, to Sirius' room. They stopped on every floor to make sure that nobody was on the floor. Each time they stopped they heard nothing.

They finally stepped into his room and looked around. It was a mess. There were multiple faded Gryffindor banners on the wall. There were also pictures of motorcycles, his friends (there was only one of these), and muggle women in bikinis. He flushed at this part.

He slowly walked around until he noticed two pieces of paper on the floor. He picked them up and begin to read them. He frowned, and handed them to Lily, as they were sent by her. She read them and her eyes got wide.

"This is the future! I - we have a son named Harry! I can't wait to meet him!"

"When you say we, who are you talking about?" James asked cautiously.

"I can't believe this, but... me and you."

He does a mini fist-pump and she rolled her eyes. Remus was reading the letter when they heard the door creak. They all glanced up to see three teenagers standing in the doorway, all three of them holding a wand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I am nowhere near owning it! *sobs***

I WISH I COULD UNDERSTAND

As soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had heard someone coming up the stairs they had been quiet. After waiting for a while, they had pulled out their wands and gone to investigate. The intruders were in Sirius' old room. Harry had never been in himself, so he was a little hesitant to do so.

But they had to. He had taken a quiet breath, and inched open the door. Five eyes flew to his, and five eyes had a spark of terror in them. He observed the crowd. There was five teenagers his age. One of them, the only girl, had startling green eyes and firey red hair. A second had messed-up black hair and rectangular glasses. Yet another also had black hair, but no glasses and it wasn't messed up. The fourth had sand-colored hair and two long scratches on his face. The last one was stout and had tan-colored hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? You have no right to be here." Harry snapped icily.

The second black-haired one stepped forward. "Actually, I have all the right in the world to be here. You, however, don't."

"I certainly do. What makes you think that you can be here, death eater?" Harry accused.

"I-what?"

"Yeah, that's right. You're a death eater, don't even try to deny it. I know how the Dark Lord thinks. My only question is how did you get here?"

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I don't think-"

James interuppted her. He had stood up and was saying, "Look, I don't know who you are, but this is my friend's house, so I suggest that you sod off."

Lily, however, was staring at Harry, eyes wide. "P-Prongs?"

James glanced over his shoulder to her. "Yeah?"

"I..." she faced Harry, "your name is Harry, right?"

He looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Yeah, of course, what else would it be?" he sneered icily.

"Hey, you stop, jerk," James growled.

"James!" Lily sighed. "Anyway, your last name doesn't, perchance, happen to be Potter, does it?"

He stared at her again. "Okay, I admire that you're so determined to stay to the script, but I'm not buying for a second that you don't know who I am. I'll ask again. Who are you?"

Sirius stepped forward. "Don't you mind who we are. Who are you?"

Harry stared at him coldly, then turned to Ron and murmured, "Go get Sirius or someone else who can help."

Ron nodded and turned, running off to find Sirius. None of the Marauders heard Harry, so they all just glared at him.

"Having a friend to get backup?" Sirius sneered.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. What does it matter to you?"

"I would like to know how many people are in my house! Also, I would be fairly interested if you went to got backups, you little weakling!" Sirius growled.

Harry's eyes flashed and he pointed his wand directly at Sirius. "Don't make me do this."

Sirius wavered under the wand, but he still smirked. "Oh, yeah, sure. Uh-huh."

"Sirius!" Lily whisper-shouted.

Harry glared at him, took a deep breath, and said, " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Sirius turned as stiff as a board, arms and feet suddenly springing to a different position. James swore and took a step forward, whipping out his wand, as did Peter and Remus. Before anyone could do anything else, a deep male voice called, "What is going on here?!"

Harry quickly put his wand down and glanced out the door while Hermione and the Marauders still stared at each other, wands not lowered. Sirius, the older man, stepped into view of the Marauders. Once he saw them, he frowned. He knew these kids.

"Harry, take Ron and Hermione and go back to your rooms," he said to Harry.

Harry looked stricken. "But, Sirius-"

Sirius glanced at him sternly, "No buts, Harry. Go."

Harry muttered something about nothing being fair and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you use a spell on that child?"

"He was threatening me."

" _Harry_! You're already going to be attending a trial about what happened earlier this summer! You're going to make it worse!"

"Not to worry, Sirius. I'm pretty sure that I would've been expelled anyway."

"Harry, don't think that."

Harry sighed and left, Hermione and Ron following him and the Marauders staring after him, confused. Sirius performed the countercurse on Sirius (that's a weird sentence) and said, "Let's talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I am nowhere near owning it! *sobs***

 **Also! I am hoping to upload this chapter and the last chapter on the same day because you guys are so awesome and I have gotten 77 views overnight! (I uploaded the first chapter on March 3rd, 2018 (yesterday for me.))**

I WISH I COULD UNDERSTAND

Sirius told the Marauders almost everything: where they were, who everybody was, _when_ they were, and what the current situation is. He didn't, however, tell them what happened to them. That would probably mess up the timeline. Then both Hermione and Remus would kill him. Maybe even someone else, if their path changed.

The Marauders stared at him, some stunned, and some indescribably gleeful.

"So... so that Harry guy is our son?" Lily asked.

"Yes. But he's going through a hard time right now."

"Why did you say that he's going to have a hearing?"

"He-ah-he used magic out of school."

"He _what_?" Lily yelped.

Sirius cringed. "Like I said, he's going through a hard time right now."

They heard yelling and Sirius sighed.

"Anyway, you guys have a decision to make. Are you going to tell Harry, or are you not?" Sirius inquired.

They all glanced at each other and quickly said, "No."

Rose Weasley lounged in the Gryffindor common room. She was so bored; she had finished all of her homework, she had reviewed all of her spells that she would potentially need for her owls ("Rose, they're five months away!") and now she had nothing left to do.

She thought that she was about to die of boredom when Hugo burst into the common room followed by... _Albus and Scorpius_?! What?

Hugo glanced around excitedly until he noticed her. He scurried over and stood in front of her. She sighed. "Whatever you're doing, I don't want to be a part of it."

"Oh, shoveoff. It's not like you're going to have a choice, anyway."

"I-what?"

"Lily!" Hugo yelled, and his cousin came down.

Rose glared at Albus, who just apologetically smiled, and Hugo looped a golden chain around everyone's neck, forcing them to stand together.

"Wait, what about James?" Rose interjected.

"I don't care about him!" Albus said, "Let him miss out."

"Wait, what are we doing-"

Before Lily could finish her sentence, Hugo pulled out a golden trinket that looked a lot like a time-turner.

"Hugo!" Rose yelled.

Before Rose could do anything else, Hugo spun the turner. Lily, who was by Hugo, accidentally almost tripped, causing the turner to go crazy. Everyone stared at horror at it while Lily whipsered, "Sorry."

They disappeared from the Gryffindor common room and after a second appeared in front of Grimmauld Place.

"Wait, home?" Lily and Albus asked at the same time.

Everyone glanced around, confused, but still walked up to the door. They tried the handle, but it seemed to be locked, so they then knocked on the door, nervously waiting to see who would be inside.

A man with tan-ish hair and a long scratch down his face opened to door and studied the children. From inside the house there came a familiar voice. "Remus, who is it?" It was Molly Weasley, their grandmother's, voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I am nowhere near owning it! *sobs***

I WISH I COULD UNDERSTAND

Remus had to admit, it had been an odd day. First, Ron had come running down saying that there were odd people up in Sirius' bedroom, then five kids show up at the doorstep, three of them with red hair, one with a dark brown or black hair that looked an awful lot like Harry's, and one with white-blonde hair that looked suspiciously like a Malfoy.

"There are five kids here!" he yelled back to Molly.

"Five kids? Who are they?"

"I don't know!"

"Invite them in, Remus!"

Remus opened to door wider so that the kids could come in. They looked about Harry's age, and that one who looked like Harry was suspiciously so: like Harry. They silently came in and the one that looked like Harry started wanderint toward the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and motioned for the others to follow. The one with white-blonde hair glanced around, but the others seemed like they knew this place easily.

When they got to the kitchen, Molly was waiting for them. She glanced at each of them, staring extra long at the one with white-blonde hair. One of the red-haired girls, the youngest one, I'd say that she was about thirteen, cleared her throat and stepped forward. She held her hand out to shake. "I'm Lily."

The others glanced at her, confused, then went along. "I'm Rose," the other red-haired girl who I thought was around fifteen, "Albus," said the black-haired boy, probably around fifteen, "Hugo," the only red-haired boy, he also looked like he was thirteen, "and I'm Scorpius," the white-blonde kid, probably around fifteen, said nervously.

Molly loked at them for a second before nodding and asking, "So why are you guys here? And how did you get here?"

"What? Oh, uh, we just..." Lily said nervously, shifting her feet around. "Can we, uh, talk to him," she pointed to me, "in private?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure, sweetheart." Molly looked a bit concerned, but still left the room.

They all faced me and Albus took a deep breath. "Look, we're from the future."

"Wait, what?"

"That's how we were able to get here, y'know. I don't know how, but we were in the Gryffindor common room, and then we found a time turner and here we are. Where are we?"

"You are in 1995 at the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix. Who are you?"

He glanced around at the others, they nodded, and he said, "Lily and I are the offspring of Harry and Ginny Potter."

Remus was shocked. He turned as Rose said, "Hugo and I are the offspring of Ron and Hermione Weasley."

Remus was even more shocked by this. He never would've thought... never mind. The last kid, Scorpius, timidly said, "I am the only son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy."

Scorpius obviously thought that Remus would explode into a rage, but he didn't, just looked at the kid solemnly.

He nodded, but didn't ask anything. He didn't want to know what would happen before it did happen. He called Molly back in after telling them that he wouldn't tell anyone. She finished up the dinner, then went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Arthur! It's time for dinner!"

The next generation kids glanced at each other, excited. They would get to meet their family, well, most of their family, when they were the same age. The first down were Fred and George, who had apparated down. As Molly was yelling at the two of them, four more teenagers came down, who they could only assume were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

The four glanced at Fred and George, Ron snickered, and stepped into the kitchen. As soon as they saw the five kids, they stopped dead in their tracks. They glanced up at Remus, as though asking for an explination.

Remus just shook his head and said, "They'll be staying with us for a while."

Harry seemed to take this as good, so he sat opposite of Albus, smiled, and held out his hand. "Hi. The name's Harry Potter."

Albus smiled and said, "I know. I'm Albus."

He then realized what he said and expected Harry to ask him, but he instead just smiled sadly and said, "Nice to meet you."

By this time the rest of them had sat down and they all began to introduce themselves. At one point Rose muttered to Albus, "Teddy would kill to be here right now." Albus snickered, and everybody turned to him, so he tried to turn it into a cough.

"Smooth," Lily smirked at him.

"Shut up, Lils," Albus groaned.

She just playfully hit him in the arm and he shook his head. Everything was going fine until Sirius came in with the Marauders. Everyone turned toward them. Sirius cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, these are our geusts. They will stay with us for a while. This is James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter."

There was a bit of uproar, and at least half of the people in the room were glaring at Peter. Remus stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"These people are also staying with us for a while. Everyone, this is Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily, and Scorpius."

Once again, everone narrowed their eyes at Scorpius, who sat down quickly. After all, he did look a lot like Draco. Everyone dug into the meal, and the day ended well. At least, it ended will for most everybody.

 **Also! I need some help, can somebody help me with a main plot line for this story! Thanks, I hope that there are some good answers soon. Before then will just be some introduction and meager dialogue for the characters. If I don't have some good suggestions soon, it will jsut be like, 'How the year went but with these people in it too.' Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I am nowhere near owning it! *sobs***

I WISH I COULD UNDERSTAND

Everyone nervously waited around, Harry's trial had started about an hour ago. Lily, Hermione, Ginny, Rose, and Lils (for sake of story, Lils is Lily Evans) were sitting on the couches, James, Albus, Ron, Fred, George, Hugo, Scorpius, Padfoot, Moony, and Peter were sitting on the floor watching Ron and Hugo playing wizards chess. (Padfoot and Moony are the younger versions of Sirius and Remus.) Everone else sat at the table.

The door opened and everyone perked up, anxiously waiting. When Harry teaded into the room, he looked at noone. Arthur met Molly's gaze and shook his head sadly. Everyone sighed, but Sirius almost seemd to be fine. Harry glanced up and and, after looking solemnly into everybody's face, suddenly grinned and yelled, "I made it!"

Arthur broke into a grin too and everyone looked at them silently for a moment, then there was suddenly chaos. Everyone was shouting things like, 'Nice, Harry!', 'Way to go, Harry!', and 'I knew that you'd make it, Harry!'

The Marauders especially looked happy. Afterall, Lils and James' son had managed to stay in school. Eveybody was so happy and spent the day celebrating. For the next generation, it was simply amazing. They got to see what their parents were like when they were their age, and they were awesome.

It was finally time to go to Hogwarts, and no one was more nervous than the Marauders. What if someone knew them? What if someone noticed them? No, nobody would notice them. Right?

Prongs, Lils, Sirius, Peter and Remus were getting entirely new names, and Lily, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, and Scorpius were just changing their last names. Prongs would be Jack Planter, Lils would be Lola Ethan, Sirius would be Samuel Blake, Peter would be Parker Pitter, Remus would be Reginald Lysander, Lily would be Lily Planter, Rose would be Rose Wilson, Hugo would be Hugo Wilson, James would be "twins" with Prongs as James Planter, Albus would be Albert (just in case) Planter, and Scorpius would be Scott (also just in case) Moore.

When they got onto the train, they wouldn't all be able to sit together, and it would also be a bit odd, so the time-travelers got a different compartment. Prongs sat by the window on one side with Sirius, Lils, Remus, and Peter stretching from the window to the door. On the other side sat James at the windown with Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Lily, and Hugo just barely fitting in, from the window to the door.

There was a bit of an awkward silence until Lils sighed and said, "Can we trust you guys with something?"

All of the Marauders glanced at her, panicking, and she said, "Someone's bound to figure it out anyway."

All of the next generation slowly nodded, and Lils took a deep breath. "Look... this might sound crazy, but... we're not from this time period." She expected them to be shock, and they were, but not that much.

Rose glanced at the rest of them, then said, "Neither are we."

Lils looked a bit surprised for a moment, then nodded and said, "We're from the past, James and I are Harry's parents."

James, Albus, and Lily looked a bit at awed, and Rose said, "We're actually from the future. James, Lily, and Albus here are actually Harry and Ginny's children. Soo... I geuss that makes you their grandparents. Good luck."

The looks on the Marauders and Lils's faces were amazing. They had just met their future grandchildren. This was an experience of a lifetime.

 **Sorry that it took so long to get this out, I was busy and had a bit of writers block. I'm also sorry that it's really short, like I said, writers block. If someone could help me out with a plot, that would be amazingly awesome. Thanks!**


End file.
